twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Sullivan (ITF)
Mitchell Sullivan is a member of the Ohio Gas Station Group along with Emily, Sullivan, Kiff and Fuad. Character Mitchell is careless and neglectful. He does not care about the fate of Vince's group and seems to have other interests to take care of. Post-Apocalypse Mitchell began living at a gas station with Emily, Sullivan, Kiff and Fuad at some point. Into The Fray: Season Two State Of Decay On night 963, Fuad and Kiff brought Vince, Wyatt, Becca and Annie at gunpoint and led them into their base where their group decided on their fate. Mitchell only appeared after his brother went to find him. He voted against the group staying and stormed off when the group ultimately decided the opposite. The next morning Kiff talks with Wyatt and Sully. They are interrupted by Becca and Mitchell who tell them that Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Mitchell is found by Becca the next morning. The two talk for a while until Mitchell spots Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other through his binoculars. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Cloak And Dagger The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Bennett informs the group that Fort Recovery is no more and they opt to continue on in search of Fuad. Annie and Em talk briefly and Sully tells the former that she reminds him of someone who used to be in his group. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Later Bennett sets up a fire in a nearby warehouse and the group rests. Sully, Vince and Wyatt discuss Fuad's death and Annie shows them a piece of paper. Wyatt doesn't read it and gives it to Vince, who works out that it is a note Fuad left before dying. It tells them that he was bitten before he left, prompting him to steal the truck in an effort to distance himself from the group before he turned. In the morning three strangers named Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Mitchell heads to Sanctum with Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Annie, Emily, Kiff and Sully under the guidance of Silas. He is later assigned work on the watchtower with Sully. During his induction meeting with Sanctum's leader, Director Adelaide Shaw, Mitchell is drugged and extracted to the hospital sector of Sanctum. Unlike most other members of the group he does not wake up and is not rescued by the group. Playing With Fire Sully and Mitchell are pushed into the cell, Sanctum fearing that they may also attempt escape, and Sully attempts to comfort Emily after hearing about Kiff's fate. Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know as proof. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Mitchell grabs his old things and they all run for a farmhouse a mile or so away. Sonja catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Walkers grapple Sully, Emily and Mitchell as Sonja prepares to fire again, but Sully and Emily drop to the ground as the gunfire starts and Mitchell deals with his walker. They make a run for it but arrive at the farmhouse last - as they find out Mitchell was bitten during the escape. They tell Vince, who informs the group and Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Mitchell and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. They all stop in a town to search for supplies. The group crosses a bridge and scale a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Vince crosses the bridge and finds Emily, Sully and Mitchell, the latter of whom can barely run any more thanks to his lack of strength. They all try to make it across the bridge but as the walkers reach the other side the wooden construct begins to give way and the bridge breaks. Mitchell, Vince and Sully are safe but Hector falls and Emily is left hanging from the bridge as she clings on for dear life. Sully attempts to help her but Vince tells him it is suicide, instead enrolling the help of Hector to push Emily up from below. Hector makes a run for it once the woman is safe but the walkers are close behind and the group assumes he will be killed. Vince runs ahead and catches up to Tessa and Lowell who are trying to free themselves from the grasp of walkers. He frees Lowell but does not have time to save Tessa. Luckily Mitchell dives in and uses the last of his strength to free the woman, but is killed in the process. As Sully and Emily mourn, Vince demands that they move on. Those Left Behind Mitchell appears as a walker that attacks Freya. Death Killed by: * Tessa (Indirectly caused) * Walkers (Caused) * Himself (Caused) * Freya (puts down his walker form) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitchell has killed: *''Presumably numerous counts of walkers.'' * Lucy Sullivan (Caused) * Himself (Caused) Relationships Fuad Mitchell and Fuad do not appear to talk much as they do not like each other, though they both have similar views on what to do with Vince's group. Emily Emily has not interacted with Mitchell thus far. Sullivan Sullivan and Mitchell are brothers. It seems that they would have a good relationship if not for Mitchell's carelessness and short temper. Kiff Kiff has not interacted with Mitchell thus far. Vince Mitchell instantly condemns Vince. He suggests that they should kick them out and take their supplies or even kill them to stop them coming back. Becca Mitchell instantly condemns Becca. He suggests that they should kick them out and take their supplies or even kill them to stop them coming back. Wyatt Mitchell instantly condemns Wyatt. He suggests that they should kick them out and take their supplies or even kill them to stop them coming back. Annie Mitchell instantly condemns Annie. He suggests that they should kick them out and take their supplies or even kill them to stop them coming back. Appearances Trivia *Mitchell is the final member of the Ohio Gas Station group to appear. * Mitchell is the third member of the Ohio Gas Station group to die. References